57th Hunger Games SYOT OPEN
by imawin4U
Summary: Hello, welcome to the 57th annual hunger games submit a tribute in the reviews or PM me!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, noble readers, this is my first story, so feedback is appreciated, if I get feedback, I write more often, it's a win win situation! This is a SYOT so, submit tributes iin the review area.**

**Anyway, before I start, I thought I might give you a taste of how I write.**

The scream could be heard from all sides of the arena, nobody missed it. A cannon followed, just another victim of the careers. "Top 8", Canis thought, somewhat proud of his kill. Being brought up in a career district, he was highly advantaged. Canis had been training for this since the age of 8, and he was prepared to win. Little did he, or the rest of the 4 remaining careers know that they were being watched.

She came out of nowhere, throwing axes and hacking at flesh, showing no mercy. Her eyes twinkled with nothing but hatred; this was her ticket to victory. The careers stood no chance against the girl from 5's utter skill with those axes, she had taken them by surprise.

One last cannon signalled that the last of the careers was dead.

"4 down, 3 to go" she muttered, as she walked away from the scene, a smile on her blood stained face.

**So there you go! Hope you liked it.**

**Please fill in these options below.**

Name:

Age:

District:

Family:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Preferred Death if they don't win:

Chariot costume:

Interview costume:

Plan for the games:

Reaped or volunteered:

Allies?:

Fears:

Personality:

Interview approach:

Idea for arena:

**Leave the thingy in the review box, or PM me. Thanks for reading, remember, feedback is appreciated.**

**May the Odds be Ever in your Favour!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Arena

**Hi guys, did you miss me? Of course not, it's been one day.**

**Head Game maker Dejorne's POV.**

I strut towards President Snow's office with the file for this year's arena blueprints tucked under my arm. My stupid assistant Nicis informed me that the president wants to meet and I'm guessing it's about the arena. I don't know why I keep that idiot around. I enjoy the rest of the walk to President Snow's office by thinking up many ways to murder Nicis. An evil grin has spread across on my face by the time I'm rapping on Snow's door. An Avox opens the door and the president motions for me to sit down on the couch across from his desk. Despite my attitude I just can't look him in the eye. His cold grey eyes and acute smell make him one scary man.

"I expect you have the plans for the arena ready Dejorne." Snow examined to my blueprints.

"They're more than ready sir; I've got them right here."

"This year's will be huge; the arena will be split into four sections: Mountains, Forest, Desert, and Plains. There will be ponds scattered around the map and a river going through it. Some of these ponds will have a deadly red algae growing in them, and some won't. The alga renders the water toxic and cannot be removed by the disinfectant that comes with some drink bottles, and it kills in minutes.

"I like that, it's completely out of luck." Snow said, "But there has to be something in the pond so the tributes know that it's toxic."

"The toxic water has a slight shade of red to it sir." Dejorne explained.

"Good now get out." Snow sounded.

"What?...sir."

"I said get out." Snow said.

"Oh." I mumbled as I packed up the blue prints and walked out.

President Snow was never one for goodbyes.

**Did you like it? I'm not uploading the tribute list till it's full. Btw, that review button looks great, you should press it.**


	3. Chapter 3: The tributes

**Hi guys, I know that I said I wouldn't post the tribute list till it was full, but you asked for it so, here it is.**

**President Snow's POV.**

I had just finished scanning through the tribute parade costumes when my colourful assistant, Fleur, burst into my office.

"Knock! You colourful train wreck!" I shouted.

"Oh sorry sir, fleur blurted as she turned around to knock on the door.

"Well it's too late now," I say, annoyed. "Anyway, do you have this year's tribute list?"

"Yes sir… but… um, it's not complete." She mumbles.

"Give it to me," I say, practically stabbing her with my eyes.

I open the envelope.

_57__th__ Annual Hunger Games Tribute List, (in progress)_

D1_._

M. Platinum Exeter

F. Autumn Mistveil

D2

M. Alexander Mason

F. Artemis Reed

D3

M.

F. Zara Connors

D4

M. Jordan Marshall

F. Hannon Riverose

D5

M.

F. Camilla Latona

D6

M. Axl Donovan

F. Olive Starnight

D7

M. Gabriel Blackthorn

F. Katrina Oakson

D8

M.

F. Colleen Reyna

D9

M. Blazent Crumblent

F.

D10

M. Dwayne Rook

F. Chikita Lumonis

D11

M.

F.

D12

M.

F. Lonaya Christa

**Only a Few Spots left! keep the children coming so I can reap them up**

**;)**


End file.
